Merry christm- AHH! The tree's burning AGAIN!
by wolfspace
Summary: Several snap shots of christmas with the Z gang... possibly some other holidays if you guys like this one. enjoy! rated T just in case... the Briefs arnt well knon for manners... and Roshi... well...you know how he acts!


Merry Chris- ah! The tree's burning _again_!

Part 1

Chapter1  
Merry Dende

Christmas at Capsule Corp; Bunny had transformed the entire main house into a green red and gold Christmas explosion. And all that in just _one_ afternoon! Now _that's_ efficiency! She almost felt bad that she'd be missing the celebrations but she just _had _to be at her sisters party, it simply was the place to _be_. But she was pleased with her handy work, particularly getting the saiyan prince to help with the tree. Speaking of which were was the hunk? She had sent him to change ages ago… Bulma would be home soon. She bounced down to her daughter and the saiyans room to hear the couple argue.  
Bulma bellowed "IF YOU DON'T CHANGE YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" a short silence , the saiyan growled menacingly.  
"ALONE!" Bulma elaborated…. a longer silence  
"WTHOUT _ME_!" she finished.  
A snarling noise followed.  
Vegeta came out of the room now dressed in the spirit of the season… or as Christmassy as Bunny had dared hope. He was wearing a pressed black pants and a red and green knit-sweater clutching a Santa-hat, angrily wringing the white bob.  
"Oh you look wonderful!" Bunny cheered.  
Bulma came out after her husband scowling "The hat?" she challenged.  
"Absolutely not! The prince of all saiyans will not wear a red cone with a white ball on top! To suggest I should sink so low!" the prince sneered. Bulma hmpfed, stalked by the pouting prince retrieved the hat and unceremoniously stuffed it on his head...Or tried to… the floppy red material didn't want to work with the prince's flame like hair. The prince stood still silently blessing his unbeatable mane. "Having trouble?" he mocked. Only succeeding in making her redouble her efforts. But alas, a saiyan's hair is a stubborn thing… Finally giving up she just snarled a curse and let him get away with it. He stuffed the hat into a pocket and stomped of toward the kitchen.

Bunny beamed "Well I'll catch you both later!" She chirped and skipped off to her party.  
Bulma scowled at the prince "You'll behave won't you?"  
"I'll behave if you do." her mate growled obstinately.  
"Fine." She huffed.

The couple headed down stairs, pointedly ignoring each other. Until Bulma noticed the mistletoe. "Oh Vegeta look!" She grabbed his hand and pointed at the plant.  
"Hmpf, what is the significance?" he grumbled irritably.  
"Its mistletoe! Duh!" she explained,  
"Explain." He ordered  
She gasped "Don't you know? When you stand under a mistletoe you get _kissed_!" she beamed, _accidentally_ stopping under a plant. Vegeta scoffed and walked on. To think he would kiss her because of a plant?! Ha!  
Why would anybody stop at kissing?!

The plan was for the whole Z gang to come to the Briefs and have a family style Christmas, thanks to Bunny most of the presents were under the tree and the house was finally decorated. The plan was to open all presents after dinner and laugh about the good ol' days.  
Bunny had stuck five turkeys in the oven(s) reasoning that with two saiyans and one half saiyan that should be enough.  
Bunny had just left blowing her family kisses, Vegeta had settled in front of the TV muttering about stupid human clothes and stupid humans and stupid human traditions.

No five minutes later the doorbell rang and Krillin showed up, with a bottle of wine and Roshi. Tien and Choptsu with a Launch in tow (blue hair, whew!) followed shortly afterward, all settled in to the living room, nibbling on cookies and admiring Bunny's handy work.  
Shortly after that the Son family arrived. Dr. Briefs opened the door "Ah! Goku! Chichi! So good to see you! And Gohan! My I could swear you've grown since last week! Haha!" He ushered the trio across the threshold, patting Gohan on his bundled up head. Goku smiled happily "We're a bit late, we had to get Gohan from Piccolo… he's getting Dende and Mr. Popo… if that's alright?"  
"Oh! Splendid, splendid!" Dr. Briefs nodded heartily. The two men walked into the living room where Goku exclaimed about the marvelous tree. Chichi was about to follow when she realized Gohan hadn't taken off his jacket "Now Gohan, take of your jacket its impolite."  
"N-no. Its comfortable."  
"Go-han." She chided gently, pulling at his hood. The boy put up to gloved hands and held on to his hood "No! Pleas Mrs. –uh I mean- Mom!"  
"GOHAN!" she said sternly "Why do you even want to wear that silly thing"  
"It uh…makes me feel safe?" An uncertain voice asked.  
"Ha!" Vegeta passed the struggling couple "Stupid Boy, you have one of the highest power levels in the room and you hide behind a _jacket_. Fool!"  
The boy whimpered, which snapped the saiyans thin patience. Before Chichi could stop him, he tore the jacket clean of the kids back, buttons scattering into far corners.  
There was a stunned silence.  
"Dende?" Chichi whispered.  
"Um… h-hi…"the blushing namek child stuttered. Vegeta scoffed and left to get a drink, he didn't want to be near the harpy anytime soon.  
"WHERES GOHAN!" Chichi roared at the small namek, who made a helpless noise like a lost kitten.  
"I'm s-sorry… we sorta swapped places" Dende whimpered. Goku came to see where his wife and son where.  
"Hey Chichi have you seen- woah! Dende?!"  
"WHER IS GOHAN!" Chichi was flipping out.  
"Calm down Chi, I'm sure Gohan's fine…" the saiyan tried to calm his mate. She ran of into a rampant screaming contest with herself raging about her lost son.  
Goku started questioning Deande "So uh where is Gohan?"  
"Well I'm not sure… he said we'd swap back before I'd get here… he wanted to get your presents I think… Piccolo's with him though…" the little namek explained quietly, slowly fading further into the corner.  
"YOU LEFT HIM WITH PICCOLO ON A COLD STORMY SNOWY NIGH!" Chichi screeched at the whimpering kid.  
"Yes…"  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"  
"He wanted to get you present I think… it was his idea!" Dende tried to defend himself.  
_Nobody said being guardian of earth would mean facing down Chichi!_ The poor green child thought very close to tears.


End file.
